Unknown Life
by meowsa-of-DOOM
Summary: This story is sequel to Unknown Love, my first story. In this story, Kagome and InuYasha are mates, but Kagome mysteriously loses her memory of all things from the feudal era.How will InuYasha get her memory back?Read the story to find out!
1. 1 Reminisce

meowsa-of-DOOM here, and boy am I proud of myself! I have resently finished my first ever story on fanfic, and am now writing a new one...this one!This story is the sequel to my first one, **Unknown Love**. It would be wise to read that one before this one, because I will most likely be refuring to the first story quite a bit in this story. Anyway, if you enjoyed my last story, i hope you'll enjoy this one also. now...on to the disclaimer!

InuYasha: ya ya ya...well, I'd like to announce now that I will not be doing the disclaimer in this story. instead...uh...Kagome will do it!ya, Kagome can do the disclaimer! see ya!

Kagome: how rude...just shoving his responsibilities onto me...well...I'll do it anyway...meowsa-of-DOOM doesnt own InuYasha.

meowsa-of-DOOM: this story is turning out pretty good so far...now on to the the real attraction!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

_"Kagome, I love you." I love you too, InuYasha." "Kagome, will you be my mate?" "Of course I will!" _Kagome sat reminiscing the past few weeks that had changed her life. As of 3 weeks, Kagome was InuYasha's mate, and him hers; but something was nagging at the back of her head.

She and InuYasha still hadn't told anyone they were together, not Kagome's family, and not even their friends, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. They had acted the same as usual around their friends; talking, fighting occasionally, but never any big fights, and in truth, not much had changed except whenever Kagome and InuYasha were alone, they would sneak in a couple kisses and quick hugs. They both knew the other liked it when they snuck in these loving gestures, acknowledging each other as mates.

Suddenly, she heard a rustling, which shook her out of her thoughts. Before she could turn around to see who had walked into the clearing she was in, she felt an arm reach around her neck and hug her from behind. She looked up to see InuYasha looking down at her curiously. "What'cha doin'?" his voice matching his look of curiosity.

"Curiosity killed the cat." She replied, grabbing his arm and pulling it up and over her head and off of her.

"Well, then it's a good thing I'm a dog." He kissed the top of her head and looked back down at her, waiting for an answer to his earlier question.

"I'm just thinking. What are you doing?"

"Wondering what you were thinking of."

"Nothing important; just how cute your ears are." She got up and was about to feel his ears when InuYasha grabbed her arms.

"Just my ears? Anything else?" he had that look in his eyes that meant he was going to kiss her.

"Well, I was also thinking of how much I wanted to kiss you right now." InuYasha let go of her arms and hugged her tight to his chest, while Kagome snaked her newly freed arms around his neck, pulling his head closer until they kissed. They stayed like this for a while, when they heard a gasp from the bushes, but after a while InuYasha declared it nothing and they both resumed where they had left off.

About ten more minutes of kissing, they were both out of breath and started back to the village. When they got there, they walked into the hut like nothing had happened; even so, they were stared at immediately after entering by all their friends. "What's up guys?" Kagome asked, wondering about their friends stares.

It was silent until Miroku finally spoke up, "I so hoped it would be me and Sango before yourself and InuYasha. Oh well; we got to catch up, Sango!" the last part he said while leaning over and puckering his lips.

"Not in your life, Monk!" Sango yelled, slapping him and hitting him hard on the head with Haraikotsu.

"What are you talking about?" InuYasha asked, confused by all the idiocy and forwardness of Miroku.

"What do you think? I saw you kissing Kagome a few minutes ago!" Shippo said, making it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

A huge red blush covered InuYasha's and Kagome's faces. "We weren't kissing! We were talking!" Kagome yelled, trying to trick them.

"I love your way of talking! Hey Sango, you want to talk?" Miroku said, once again turning to Sango and puckering. A loud slap echoed through the hut and the oh-so-familiar red hand mark was plastered upon Miroku's face.

The small hut burst with argument, and everyone seemed to have forgotten Shippo's accusation of InuYasha and Kagome kissing, except InuYasha and Kagome themselves, but they were of course more than happy to let the subject drop.

Later that day, Kagome got bored so she went off to visit Goshinboku, the tree where Kagome and InuYasha had first met, and everything had started. She stood for a while just remembering the first day she came here, when she heard a rustle above her and something dropped from the tree. She felt a finger poke into her back.

"You; get out of my head!" said a familiar voice, and when she turned, she saw InuYasha, still pointing his finger at her. Kagome took hold of his finger, kissed the tip of it lightly, and said, "But I like it in there. It's so warm and inviting."

"You must like it; you're in there all the time."

"**All** the time?"

"Always." He pulled her closer and kissed her.

"That's good to know. I'm not the only one with someone taking up my whole mind."

"Oh? Who's hogging your head?"

"You." Kagome said, kissing him back.

"Good to know." He replied quickly before they started their kissing spree.

After a while, they both stopped and leaned against the giant tree. "I remember the first day we met, you tried to kill me." Kagome said, laughing quietly.

"I wasn't really planning on killing you; just scaring you a bit."

"No you weren't! I remember exactly what you had said, 'Give me the jewel, or feel the caress of my claws!' you were so planning on killing me."

There was a pause and then InuYasha finally said, "Ya, your right; I was going to kill you."

"InuYasha!" she said, both of them laughing. Kagome shoved InuYasha playfully; annoyed he would give up so easily.

They stayed in the forest until it was dark, completely forgetting their friends back in the village and simply relaxing alone, talking, laughing, and an occasional kiss. Eventually, Kagome grew tired and fell asleep, leaning against InuYasha; InuYasha following her, falling asleep slightly leaning against her, his head resting on top of hers.

* * *

well, that was the first chapy of my oh-wonderful-first-chapy-of-an-oh-wonderful-sequel-to-an-oh-wonderful-story! hope you enjoyed it!and, yes, I know this is a really fluffy chapter, but most stories start out that way anyway...i promise, it will get better later on. see everyone next chapy: ) 


	2. 2 A Quick Snooze

meowsa-of-DOOM: ello!finally, the second chapy of the story!yes yes, I know it took forever, Im soooooo sorry!_cries_. but, i did try and make it good...something is actually gunna happen near the end!O.OGASP...well, something will happen, but something reeeaaaally small...sorry again!but you do get to enjoy more fluff...thats an upside, right? right! oh come on...fluff isnt **that** boring! arg...well, since Im just blabbing on right now, lets get on with the chapy!but firrrssst...the disclaimer!

Kagome: sure thing, meowsa! Meowsa-of-DOOM doesnt own InuYasha...I DO!bwahahaha!_evil scenery of volcano erupting and the earth in torrment suddenly appears behind her_

InuYasha: no you dont, wench!

me:ehhh...we have no need to see this fight, so please enjoy the chapy! _InuYasha and Kagome are fighting in the background as I say this_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 2**

"Where is Kagome and InuYasha? They've been gone for some time now! I hope their alright." Sango said worriedly, this being the third time saying this.

"I'm sure their fine. They probably went off to do some more kissing in private." Miroku replied, smiling at the thought of them doing just that.

"I can't take it anymore. What if their injured and we're just sitting here doing nothing? I'm going out to find them." She stopped pacing and walked to the door.

"Wait! I'm coming with you. I wish to know what they could be doing to take up so much time." Miroku hopped up from the floor and followed Sango out the door, leaving his staff for it jingled far too much for sneaking.

They checked the forest around the village, but found nothing. "Where could they be?" they both wondered, thinking hard. Then, Miroku remembered a place they hadn't checked; Goshinboku.

When they got there, they snuck through the bushes, looking around, when they caught sight of them, both leaning against each other, their eyes closed. "Kagome! Their injured!" Sango said loudly, but was cut off by Miroku covering her mouth with his hand and pulling her down into the bushes.

"Their **not** injured, their asleep. They must have fallen asleep after all their 'talking'." Miroku explained, letting go of Sango and both of them peering through the bushes at them.

"Aw! That's so cute. Why don't we ever do that?" Miroku asked.

Sango's face turned red as she replied nervously, "Because, I don't like you like that."

"Dear Sango, one day you will discover your feelings for me."

"No I wont." She said, Miroku looking over at her but she quickly added, "I-I don't have anything to discover."

"Ah, so you already know that you love me, you simply won't let your love free." Miroku was beginning to like this; he was getting answers.

"No! It's not like that, Monk!" she shouted, but quickly covered her mouth when she remembered InuYasha and Kagome sleeping right behind they bushes they were hiding in; but it was already too late.

InuYasha's eyes opened drowsily and he lifted his head, making Kagome's head slide off his shoulder and into his lap. She woke with a start and sat up. Seeing InuYasha get up and grab the hilt of Tetsaiga, she asked, "InuYasha? What are you doing?"

"We've got visitors." InuYasha paused to pull out Tetsaiga, and point it at the bushes. "Come out or I'll come get you."

Miroku immediately jumped out from the bushes, afraid he would be attacked if he didn't, but Sango knowing better, stayed hidden in the bushes. "It's just me." He said, hoping InuYasha would lower his sword; instead he raised it, ready to attack.

"Great, your exactly who I didn't want it to be. Got any last words?" InuYasha said, ready to attack if the monk said anything lecherous.

"Please! Have mercy! I thought your snuggling was quite cute." Miroku got on his knees to add affect to his begging.

Both InuYasha's and Kagome's face turned red. "We weren't snuggling!" Kagome said, embarrassed.

"Oh, yes. Just doing some more 'talking'?" Miroku said jokingly.

If it were possible, both InuYasha's and Kagome's face turned even redder. "No, damnit! Now I **am** going to kill you!"

Miroku stood up and ran off into the forest towards the village. "You're not getting away this time!" InuYasha yelled as he chased after him.

Kagome sat on the ground, still drowsy, saying it was the middle of the night. "Fine, you go off and chase Miroku. I'm going back to sleep. You…" she paused to yawn, and then continued, "You know where to find me." Kagome called out to no one in particular and lied her head down on the ground and fell asleep.

Sango had left to try and save Miroku, leaving Kagome alone to peacefully sleep. Little did anyone know, she did have someone watching her. Two big red eyes watched from the shadows as Kagome slept.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

okay, well the ruler wasnt working when I went to try and add it in, so I just put the old fashioned x's. anyway, i hope you enjoyed the chapy!i know it took forever for me to update it, so I promise I'll update the next chapy much sooner!okies?well, if you still feel the need to throw pointy stuff at me, fine...i've got me shield up. see ya all next chapy: )


	3. 3 Red Eyes Watching

meowsa-of-DOOM: hello!well, the rulers wasntworking once again, so in came the old-fashioned x's...sorry for that ppl, but I am **trying** to have my usual organized story, and in doing so, i **must** have something seperating a/n from the story! oh, also, Im soooo sorry for such a short chapy...i was thinking soooo hard, and finally decided not to add onto this one...the encounter with the bad guy, with stay within this chapter, till lata on in the story, okies?well, thats pretty much all I have to say...on with the disclaimer!

Kagome: zzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

meowsa-of-DOOM: eh...right...Kagome's still asleep...um...lets see...InuYasha! disclaimer, NOW!

InuYasha: no.

meowsa-of-DOOM: okies..um...oh, yes!heres a treat for all you girls...Miroku,disclaimer, NOW!

Miroku: yes, yes.But of course. meowsa-of-DOOM doesnt own InuYasha...and she has also agreed to bear my children._sly grin_

meowsa-of-DOOM: WHAT! no I havent!Miroku, I'll kill you!_borrows Sango's boomerang and hits him upside head_ okies...now on with the story. : )

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 3**

When Sango had finally saved Miroku from InuYasha looked around and noticed Kagome's absence. "Hey, where's Kagome?" he asked, still looking around for her.

"Now that you mention it, I don't know. Last time I saw her, she was back at the big tree." Sango said, before InuYasha ran off to find her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Back with Kagome…_

Kagome lay curled up at the roots of Goshinboku, sound asleep. Red eyes peered through the bushes at her, a dark black hand pushed bushes out of its way as it slinked out of its hiding place and over to Kagome. When it finally reached her, it quietly sat next to her and placed its black hand on her forehead. It closed its bright red eyes as a black cloud-like glow surrounded it and Kagome.

Suddenly, InuYasha ran out from the trees. "Kagome!" he yelled, looking around and finally catching sight of her and the blackness descending upon her. It covered her completely, almost like a black blanket. It slowly disappeared as it seemed to melt into her skin. InuYasha watched helplessly, swiping his hands over her, trying to get it off her, but to no avail of getting it off or waking her up. He heard her take a sharp breath and not exhaling until the blackness had disappeared into her. InuYasha tried to wake her up, but after many attempts, he gave up and collected her in his arms and carried her back to the village, hoping someone else could help her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

well, that was the chapy...yes, yes...Im messing with Kagome again.((if anyone even thinks of anything perverted having to do with that statement, I'll kill em)) she may or may not be being hurt...it all depends on how you ppl see it...but, yes, I see it in my mind hurting her, and am very gleeful at the moment.hehe...well, throw pointy things if need be...my sheild is still up and running. see you all next chapy!...oh, and I promise the next chapy will be **much** longer than this one. : )


	4. 4 Amnesia

meowsa-of-DOOM: yayz!another chapy!lets all celebrate!wheee!lol. Well, I made sure to make this chapy longer than the last...**much MUCH** longer than the last!hope u enjoy it!I dont have much to say, so I'm gunna send this of onto the disclaimer! oh Kagoooome!

Kagome: who are you!

meowsa-of-DOOM: oh yaa...eeh...well, I'll get Shippo to do it...

Shippo: sure thing! meowsa-of-DOOM doesnt own InuYasha. : )

Kagome: huh? who? What! where am I!

meowsa-of-DOOM: eh...umm..onto the story!heh heh...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 4**

"Are you sure it was like that? I think you're just trying to make an excuse for you carrying her back in your arms." Miroku said slyly, a lecherous grin on his face. He had been teasing InuYasha ever since he had brought back Kagome and told them about the blackness dissolving into her and everything else that had happened. Kagome had remained asleep since the previous night.

They were all eating breakfast now, when there was a sudden shriek from behind them. They looked back and saw Kagome sitting bolt up straight and looking around herself frantically. "Kagome; Your awake!" Shippo said, jumping into her lap.

Kagome looked down at him with wide eyes. "Who are you and why do you have a tail!" she shrieked, after saying this, all her friends stared at her.

"Kagome, I'm Shippo! You know me!" he answered, hoping she was joking.

"I don't **know** any of you! Where am I!" she panicked, looking around but still not finding anything familiar.

"Kagome, stop playing around." InuYasha said, hoping she would say, 'Fine, you ruin all the fun.' But instead, she stared at him angrily.

"Who are you to be so familiar with me? Right now is the last time I would play around. Now, tell me where I am and how I can get back to my house!" she stood up in an angry stance, her hands on her hips, and expecting one of them to get up and answer her actions and everything she had said so far. At that time, Kaede walked into the hut carrying an armful of herbs. "Ah, Kagome. Ye have awakened. How are ye feeling?"

"How am I **feeling**! I'm **feeling** terrible, because I don't remember any of you, yet you insist that I know you people!" she yelled again.

Kaede stared at her along with everyone else until she finally said, "Oh, my. Calm down and tell me, ye can't remember anything?"

Kagome took a deep breath and replied, "I can only remember what I'm supposed to remember, meaning I remember everything but you people!"

Kaede blinked and stared in surprise, then turned to Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and InuYasha, who had all been staring and listening to this odd conversation up until then and said, "I believe she may have a sickness called amnesia. She can't remember anything. Maybe if ye tell her about ye selves, she'll remember."

"But how much has she forgotten?" Sango asked, finally understanding the situation.

"Ask her what she remembers. I must leave now. A villager is in need of assistance." Kaede replied, walking out of the hut.

"Okaaay….so you're saying I know you all, I just forgot?" Kagome asked unbelievingly.

"Yes, you see, we're all your friends! I'm Sango, that's Miroku, that's Shippo, and that is InuYasha." Sango explained, matter-of-factly, pointing at each of them when she said their name.

"Okay. What's with tail-boy and cat ears guy?" Kagome, finally giving up and following along.

"Cat ears! These are dog ears!" InuYasha said angrily, his ears twitching with frustration.

"Okay; they look kinda like cat ears to me." She paused, and looked like she was thinking when she started walking towards him. "Hmm…I wanna touch 'em!" she exclaimed, apparently making up her mind.

"No! Their my ears!" he said, standing on his toes so she couldn't reach them.

"Come on! I just want to touch them! Sit down so I can reach them!" Just as Kagome said the oh-so-familiar command 'sit', InuYasha went crashing to the ground.

Kagome looked down at him before she said, "Thank you.", and reached for his ears. She rubbed his ears and exclaimed, "Hey, their real!" she tugged on them, seeing that they didn't come off.

"Ow! Dammit, of course their real! Stop pulling 'em, that hurts!" smacking her hands away and sitting up from the ground.

"You're the one who actually sat when I told you to sit!" InuYasha face-planted into the ground once again, but before he could yell at her, Miroku jumped in.

"Um, wait, Kagome, see that necklace he's wearing? It's a rosary and whenever you say 'sit', he is pounded into the ground." Miroku said, hoping she understood for her own sake.

"Oooh…cool. In that case…sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!" Kagome said, watching InuYasha being pushed further and further into the ground.

"What was that for!" InuYasha yelled angrily, finally, being able to lift his head from the ground.

"That's for being rude and yelling at me!" she stomped her foot childishly, and turned to everyone else, who were staring at her. "What are you looking at?" she said, leaning against the hut wall and crossing her arms.

"Nothing…well, why don't we start telling you about ourselves so you can remember?" Miroku asked.

"Sure." Was all Kagome said in response.

"Okay, well, I'm Shippo, a fox demon. I'm just a growing boy, but I'm still powerful." Shippo started, at the end giving a demonstration of his fox fire for Kagome.

Seeing Kagome's silence, she took it as a 'continue'. "I'm Sango, a youkai exterminator. You and I are friends, and we always go out to the hot springs nearby and bathe and talk whenever we have the time." Sango said, but stopped, not thinking of anything else to say.

"There's a hot spring nearby! I love hot springs! Let's go!" Kagome shrieked in delight.

"Um, okay." Sango said, grabbing Kagome's yellow backpack knowing there were towels in there, and headed out the door, but was stopped by Miroku saying, "But we didn't finish explaining everything to her!"

"I'll explain the rest to her there." Sango managed to say before Kagome grabbed her hand and pulled her outside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

well, Ive given up on the rulers, so the x's are gunna be the new thing for teh story...hope u ppl dont mind...anyway, I hope u like the chapy!Its pretty funny!I've decided Im going to change the catorgories from romance/angst to romance/humor. okies?well, ya...nothing bad happened in this chapy except Kagome losing her memory, so u shouldnt have to throw pointy things...plz dont throw teh pointy things!T-T -hides behind rubber chicken- well, i'll see you all next chapy: )


	5. 5 Visions

Meowsa-of-DOOM: hey hey hey!Im soooooooooo sorry I havent been updating lately...its just, all this school starting business and all, Im sooooo tired, and soooooo sore from walking up and down them damn steps at school...I sorry readers!I have been unloyal to you when u all have been so kind to me, so if u feel like throwing pointy things, I will not only not put up my sheild, I will lend you the pointy things.Im sorry all!now that Im done appologizing for now, on to the disclaimer!

Kagome: eeeh...who are u again!

meowsa-of-DOOM: Im ur best friend in the whole wide world _-holds knife behind back specifically saved for throwing at Kagome-_ now...do my idsclaimer, pal!

Kagome: ooooh!okay!This lady right here doesnt own...eh...oh ya, InuYasha!ya, she doesnt own InuYasha...whoever he is...

meowsa-of-DOOM: -_O.Oshe believed meh!she's a ditz-_Thank you, Kagome!_-fake smile-_ Now...on to the story!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 5**

Sango lead the way to the hot springs, Kagome, squealing in delight, stripped and got in. "Oh, thank god I'm out of there. Honestly Sango, I think you're the only one that's sane there. I can see why we're friends." Kagome said sighing.

Sango, easing into the hot spring and sitting across from her, smiled at her. "This must all be such a shock to you."

"Yeah, it is. All this stuff I forgot, it's too overwhelming right now. I…" Kagome paused, hugging her knees to her chest, "I just want to go home." She leaned her head against her knees as a tear fell down her face.

"Oh, Kagome, it's alright. We'll go get InuYasha to take you to your time tomorrow."

Kagome jerked her head up and looked at Sango confused, "My **time**!"

"Yes; you see, about a year ago, you jumped through a well in your time and ended up here, in a time you call the 'Feudal Era'." Sango explained.

Kagome sat in a daze when a sudden image of a well surrounded by darkness, entered her vision. It stayed that way only for a second, then changed into a different well, this one surrounded by sunlight and green grass, with vines crawling up the sides. Suddenly, the images stopped, and Kagome gasped, for she didn't notice she had been holding her breath.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked worriedly, seeing Kagome's shocked face.

Kagome, finally remembering where she was, looked at Sango and asked, "By any chance, was this well that I jumped through called the 'Bone Eater's Well'?"

"Yes, yes it is. How do you know?" Sango stuttered in surprise.

"I remember it. I just had a vision of it in my head and I just remembered the name." Kagome said, still in shock.

"Come on, Kagome. I think we should probably go back and tell the others about this." Sango got out of the water and grabbed two towels, throwing one to Kagome.

Once they had dried off and gotten dressed into the clothes they had been wearing earlier that day, they rushed off to Kaede's hut to tell their friends Kagome had remembered something.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

well, I hope u enjoyed the chapy!I know it was shrt, justgiving u all even more reason for teh pointies, which is why if u need any pointy and or sharp things, there is a stand just outside the reviewing area where u can pick them up to throw at meh. well, see you all next chapy, and I'll make sure to update sooner than last time. : )


	6. 6 Scar

meowsa-of-DOOM: hello all...Im so sorry about the slow update...Im such a terrible person...Im not even gunna make u throw the shrp stuff...I'll throw them at myself...I admit it!Im a bad, loser, terrible person for taking soooo frakin long to update...I know.T-Twelll, since all Im gunna do right now is whine at myself, I'll go onto the disclaimer and appologize to you all one more time...IM SOOOORRRRYYY!T-T

Kagome: uuuh...okaaay...um...she doesnt own InuYasha...he's kinda hot...I think Im gunna claim him as my own!

meowsa-of-DOOM: wowO.O kagome, u have noooo idea how many diffrent ways that can be taken.XDDDD

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 6 **

After Sango and Kagome had gotten back and told everyone about what Kagome remembered, they all went back to introducing themselves; all except InuYasha that is, who was not there.

"Hey Sango? Where is that InuYasha person?" Kagome asked, finally noticing his absence among the others.

"Oh, InuYasha is probably in a tree sulking somewhere; why?" Sango replied simply, but still curious of why Kagome would care.

"I-I don't know…I feel he's important to me somehow. I think I'm going to go find him." Kagome got up and left the hut before anyone could say something. Using Sango's tip, she quickly found InuYasha in a nearby tree.

"Hey." Kagome said as she came up to the tree and sat at its base.

"What do you want?" InuYasha asked gruffly, knowing **his** loving Kagome wasn't present; just the forgetful annoying Kagome.

"I was wondering something. I can't help but feel you're a very important person in my life. Almost like you're my…" she started, but didn't finish, instead thinking to herself, "Was I about to say husband!"

"InuYasha looked down at her from up in the tree curiously. "What was she about to say?" he thought, jumping down from the tree and looking at her, seeing she was looking at her arm. Before he could ask her what she found so interesting about her arm, she asked, "What's this scar from? This one right here?" she traced the skinny scar on the underside of her wrist.

InuYasha's eyes widened, wondering why she would choose that particular scar when he was sure she had many others, and also remembering when she had gotten that scar.

_"Kagome, will you be my mate?" "Of course I will!" "Then do you trust me?" "Yes." "Okay; give me your hand." Kagome placed her hand surely into InuYasha's, and watched as he placed a claw on the left side of the underside of her wrist. He looked up at her and asked her once more, "Are you **sure **you trust me?" Kagome then realized what he was going to do; he was going to slit her wrist. Shocked, she closed her eyes, but answered in a quiet voice, she answered, "Yes, I trust you." There was a sharp pain that receded quickly. Kagome had expected a lot of blood but only saw a skinny scar already healed and closed up. She gasped and looked up at InuYasha, "But how?" she stuttered._

_"It's a mating scar." He said, as he pulled a claw across his own wrist, it healing immediately and leaving an identical scar to Kagome's. "These scars will bond us together as mates for forever."_

"InuYasha? You still with us?" Kagome asked, waking InuYasha from his memories.

"Oh, that scar is nothing. Have you remembered anything other than the well yet?" InuYasha answered, trying to change the subject.

"No, not yet. Sango says you're going to take me to my time for a while tomorrow."

"Okay." InuYasha answered dazedly.

Kagome yawned and got up from the ground. "Well, I'm tired. I'm going to get some sleep. Good night, InuYasha." She said turning towards the village.

"Good night, Kagome." He said as he watched Kagome walk back to the hut.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

well, thats it...finally a new chapy...hope u like it...next one will get the story somewhere...i hope..and I promise I'll update sooner next time!see ya next chapy: )


	7. 7 Disapearance

meowsa-of-DOOM: hello everyone, once again, I have been taking foreva to update, but this one wasnt soooo long of wait like last time, so I will be putting up my sheild. For those Kagome fans and Kikyo fans out there that is reading my story...well, today just isnt your day.lol.u should know by now that that is my fave thing to put into stories...hurting Kagome!whee!lol...well, I hope you like this chapy b/c this was one of my fave ones ever typed up my teh meh!yup yup!now...on with the disclaimer.

Kagome:yup yup...sure thing!-_is engulfed by a black cloud and dissapears-_

meowsa-of-DOOM: eh...okaaay...well, shippo, can you do the disclaimer for now?

Shippo: sure thing!meowsa-of-DOOM doesnt own InuYasha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 7**

Kagome lay on her bed, like she had the past 3 days since InuYasha had left, with the interruption of food and school. She was aware of her families worry for her, but she really didn't care. Her mind at the moment refused to focus on anything but the feudal era, particularly InuYasha. "What is he to me?" she asked herself again.

She was still lost in thought when her window slipped open and in leaped InuYasha. She looked over dazedly and jumped off her bed surprised. "InuYasha, you're here!" she ran over to him and hugged him tight.

"Um…hi?" he answered, unsure of her reaction.

"You're here to take me back to the feudal era, right? Lets go, I already packed!" Kagome said happily, picking up her yellow backpack and walking out of her bedroom door.

InuYasha watched her, very confused about her behavior, but followed her downstairs anyway.

"Mama, me and InuYasha are leaving now! Bye!" Kagome called, and without waiting for an answer, rushed out the door, grabbing InuYasha's hand and pulling him after her.

They both jumped down the well, InuYasha holding Kagome by the waist to soften the impact when they landed. They climbed out, and Kagome let out a big sigh of relief, "Oh, thank god I'm here!"

"Why do you want to be ere so badly? If I remember right, you were in a pretty big rush to leave." InuYasha questioned gruffly.

"I…I don't know. I felt miserable and empty when I was away from y-" she started, but stopped herself before she completely gave away how much she had missed him. "Um…I-I missed everyone is all."

InuYasha looked at her curiously and saw her blushing slightly. They both walked the rest of the way to the village in silence. When they got there they were greeted by news of a demon terrorizing a nearby area. With a few explanations to Kagome about what they were talking about, they all set out for the demon. They made it just outside the area of the demon sightings when it got dark and they set up camp.

They all had finished eating and were getting ready to sleep when they all heard a rustle in the bushes just bordering their camp. InuYasha got up, his hand resting on the hilt of Tetsaiga, and called out into the bushes, "Show yourself!"

The rustling stopped, and InuYasha sat back down, although still gripping his sword. "False alarm?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha smelled the air once more once more before replying, "Ya, false alarm."

"Okay. EEKS!" she said, but ending up screaming in alarm as she felt something we against her neck. Before she could scurry away, an arm grabbed her around her waist and held down her arms.

"Kagome!" InuYasha said in alarm, as he saw the black figure creep up behind her and grab her. He jumped to his feet ready to slaughter it, angry it had touched Kagome, but not just that; the black figure had licked her neck.

"Eew! He licked me!" Kagome cried out, noticeably disgusted.

"Get off of her, you bastard!" InuYasha yelled, pulling out Tetsaiga and running towards the black figure and Kagome. Kagome ducked her head as InuYasha slashed at the black figure, getting him directly in the head; or would have if the sword didn't go right through him. Everyone shocked and very confused, the black figure finally spoke up, "I am here only for Kagome. Do not interfere, or..." the black man paused to hold a black finger up to Kagome's throat. They all watched, except Kagome who was unable to see was happening under her own chin, as the finger slowly formed into a sharp knife, still being held up to Kagome's neck.

"No!" InuYasha gasped, the first time in a while, he was scared.

"Then I suggest you sit and watch the show quietly." The black figure answered, turning his attention back to Kagome, "Now, I have been told to do a job and I shall. No hard feelings, miss? I hope not. You know, you really are prettier than your recarnatee. I can see why InuYasha chose you over her." He said calmly, yet his eyes shone mischievously, the last part making Sango turn and look at InuYasha curiously.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kagome asked angrily.

"Oh, yes. That's right; my previous handy work has caused you to forget. Well, just know this, if you're good, I might take what's left over for myself; that is, the part my boss doesn't want. Although, I don't mind leftovers. This left over will be particularly nice." At the end of this remark, he began lightly tracing his finger aver her midriff, which was now bare from all her squirming and trying to brake free.

"**You **made Kagome forget us?" Sango asked angrily, watching helplessly as the black figure's finger's crawled up her stomach and up her shirt.

"Nngh…leave me alone! Don't touch me!" Kagome yelled frantically, squirming harder than ever but still not breaking free of his grasp. Tears leaked down her face.

"Kagome…" InuYasha whispered sadly, angry at the black thing but still not moving, knowing if he did he would slit Kagome's throat in one slice.

"Please, leave me alone…" Kagome choked out sadly, more tears falling. InuYasha growled, angrier than ever that Kagome should have to beg for her life.

"I guess I should do what I came here for." He said, retracting his hand from up Kagome's shirt. The man suddenly disappeared as Kagome was engulfed by a black cloud.

Immediately after the black man disappeared, InuYasha rushed to Kagome's side, but when he tried to touch her, she began fading and his hands went right through her. Kagome, now covered in the black cloud, tried to wipe it off her, but failed. "This is the same black cloud that was on you when you lost your memory!" InuYasha said, remembering the last time.

"Ah, but this time I am taking more than her memory." The voice of the black thing echoed through the trees. Kagome continued fading when her eyes began to glow red and her facial expression dropped into a calm stare. She quietly turned and walked off into the darkness of the forest without a word.

"Wait! Kagome!" InuYasha called after her, following her into the darkness. When he emerged into a clearing where Kagome had walked into, he didn't see her anywhere. He looked around frantically, but there was no sign of her. "Kagome! Kagome!" he yelled, hoping there would be a response, but received nothing. She was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

okies...well, once again to all the kikyo(she'll come in lata on) and Kagome lovers, Im sorry, but yes,I am peticularly fond of hurting them...Im sorry! Its a habit!lol.well, my sheild is up for I belive I should be aloud to write about Kagome's death, injuries, and or disembodiment!Its fun!lol...well, thats all for the chapy...hope u liked it!I certainly did: ) see ya next chapy!


	8. 8 Kikyo Reappears

meowsa-of-DOOM: hello, everyone.yes yes...I told you last chapy that I would make sure to update sooner...well, I didnt and Im terribly sorry...but I was busy writing an ultra good NEXT chapy!whee!lol.well, I have nothing else to say, so onto the disclaimer!

Kagome: meowsa-of-DOOM doesnt own InuYasha! whee!

meowsa-of-DOOM: my first no hassle disclaimer...-is teary eyed- ...what a beatiful moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 8**

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara came out from the trees into the clearing they had seen their friends disappear into seconds ago. They looked around and caught sight of a red blur darting across the clearing. "InuYasha, where's Kagome?" Sango called out, the red blur stopping in the direction it was going and coming towards them.

Within seconds, the red blur had reached them, and there stood InuYasha, eyes cast down and his head turned away. "I…I can't find her. She's…gone." At the least word, his ears and shoulders dropped sadly.

Everyone stared at him shocked, surprised he showed his feelings so clearly. Sango especially stared hard, thinking intently. Finally, it seemed she had worked everything out in her head and asked, "InuYasha, I have a question for you that might help find Kagome. Just answer it and don't ask questions, alright?"

He looked at her curiously, but still held his saddened expression, "What's the question?" he asked, his curiosity taking the better of him.

Sango took a deep breath and asked in a rushed tone, "Are you and Kagome 'together'?" she hid behind her Hiraikotsu waiting for InuYasha's outburst; but it never came.

She looked out from behind her boomerang and saw InuYasha looking at her, almost confused. "D-do you understand the question?" she asked, wondering why he wasn't saying anything.

"Y-ya…" he stammered, "But how is that supposed to help find Kagome?"

"Well, the black man thing had said something about Kagome being better looking than his boss, then he said…" she paused, unsure o whether to continue or not, but seeing InuYasha listening intently, she continued, "He said you chose Kagome over her recarnationee."

InuYasha's eyes grew wide as he realized the black figure **had **said something like that. InuYasha thought to himself for a second then turned his back to his friends and gazed up at the waxing moon absent mindedly. After a minute or so, he turned half around and stuck out his wrist so his friends could see the scar on it. Everyone stared at him confused and finally got an answer. "Do you know what this scar means?" InuYasha asked them.

Shippo leaped up onto InuYasha's shoulder and looked down at the scar. "My mom and pop had a scar there too. They said it was called a 'mating scar' I think." Shippo said.

After Shippo's explanation everyone looked up at InuYasha with wide eyes, (all except Shippo of course since he didn't understand it). InuYasha looked away and pulled his arm back, saying quietly, "Kagome has an identical scar to mine."

A few minutes passed and still everyone was silent. "So, did my answer help find her?" InuYasha asked impatiently, finally breaking the silence.

Sango shook herself out of her daze and stammered out, "Y-yes, well, I think the black figure may be working for Kikyo."

"That's what I thought you'd say!" Miroku said, almost proudly now that he finally understood what was going on. He then continued, "But if that **is** true, I have two questions. One, isn't Kikyo dead? Two, what would Kikyo want with Kagome?"

Sango, once again having a supposed answer, replied, "Yes, but she is very good at returning to life, and two…well, she may want to be rid of competition." She said, glancing over at InuYasha when saying her second answer.

"So you're implying that Kikyo has kidnapped Kagome with some help from a friend of hers?" Miroku said, sorting everything out.

"Yes." Sango replied simply.

"So, where's Kagome then?" Shippo asked, still not sure how Kikyo had gotten into the picture.

"Anywhere Kikyo is related to." Sango said, then started listing places in her head where Kagome could possibly be.

"We should split up and search the areas. It will go faster and we need to find Kagome as soon as possible." InuYasha said, finally speaking for the first time since Kikyo had been accused of Kagome's disappearance. Everyone understood his urgency and agreed.

InuYasha took off into the trees towards the first destination he was going to check. Miroku turned to Shippo and said, "Shippo, you go back to the village and tell Kaede of everything. Myself and Sango will start searching now. You can meet up with us when we come back to the village ourselves."

"Right. See you guys later!" he said behind him, already heading into the trees toward the village.

"Where should we search first?" Miroku asked.

Sango thought for a second then replied, "We should search the forest around here. In case Kagome is still nearby. Kirara!" Kirara transformed into her saber form and they both climbed on. The search for Kagome had begun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

well, yes, Kagome is my main target of misery, but oh well! lol. oh, and Ive gotten several reviews begging for a happy ending...lemme just tell you this...I will NEVER end a story unhappily, okay?I take responsibility of the troubles I put in my stories and resolve them. so happy ending for all of you! speaking of endings...I think the end of this story may be coming very soon if I cant think of anything else to put in here. but dont worry...I've already decided I will be having a third story to add to the exciting tale of the Unknowns!((unknowns referring to the 2 stories in the trilogy so far))yayzorz!lol. oh, and in between chapies of te rest of this story, I will be making another small story/poem made of 4 small chapters, so if you want you can check tose out when I get them posted.this was alot of writing for an author's note, so I'll be finishing up now...see you all next chapy and I hope u enjoy this one: )


	9. 9 Defeat

meowsa-of-DOOM:hello all...yes yes yes...I know this took forever to post ,and frankly, Im perfectly aware that my promises r being broken everytime, so Im not even going to promise anything anymore excpet this...I will post a chapy sooner or later.okies?sorry, but Im getting really busy lately since school started again and I haaaate typing up my stories...its sssuuuuuch a boring job!T.T anyway, Ive done my statement for this time, so onto the disclaimer!

Kagome:Im sorry, I am currently being tortured, being killed, and or some type of injury being done to me. please leave a message after the beep.

meowsa-of-DOOM: well, are you going to say 'BEEP' so I can leave a message?

Kagome:no. your the one that's torturing, killing, and or injuring me...why would I make things easier for you?

meowsa-of-DOOM: _-pulls out dagger- _disclaimer...NOW!

kagome: eh...um...meowsa-of-DOOM doesnt own InuYasha...if she did, I wouldnt be his mate by now.

meowsa-of-DOOM: no one wants to know ur oppinion, loser. now go lash urself with my whip and go to bed.

kagome: yes, meowsa.T-T

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 9**

Kikyo sat impatiently in a tree as she waited for her worker to return from his errand. She didn't particularly like the black shadowlike thing that had been working for her as of recently, but she really wasn't in the position to be picky about followers. Ever since she returned from hell, with the help of the last of her powers, she had immediately set to work on her plan; her plan to steal her soul back from a certain reincarnation of hers. Kikyo was perfectly aware of Kagome and InuYasha's love affair, and wanted deeply to tear them apart. "How dare InuYasha be happy after I die!" Kikyo had thought when she first heard of them being together.

Suddenly, Kikyo looked up from her blind stare to see Kagome standing in front of her, surrounded in a black cloud. Kikyo dropped from the tree and with a flick of her hand, her soul collectors snaked their long bodies around Kagome, holding her loosely to the ground. As the blackness receded from her, her eyes slowly shut, until finally, the blackness was formed into the black man and Kagome's eyes were completely shut as she lay on the ground unconscious.

"It took you long enough. Did you run into trouble?" Kikyo said coldly, looking towards her worker.

"No problems exactly; but this bitch is so slow. Plus she seemed to be fighting my possession over her." He answered, his red eyes returning Kikyo's coldness.

"I thought you said she had lost her memories. How could she have been fighting it without her memories?"

"She did, but it seems she's very strong in many ways."

"Fine; then I'll get what I want before she gets any stronger." Kikyo finished their conversation and walked over to Kagome. "You have always been the biggest nuisance in my death. Now, I will finally be rid of you." She said as she glowered down at the unconscious Kagome in hatred.

Suddenly, the soul collectors wrapped around Kagome began to glow brighter and brighter, and Kikyo said to her self, "Yes, that right. Give me your soul."

Still, the collectors shone, but no orbs floated up from Kagome's body. "Ungh…no…" Kagome muttered, now conscious, but still couldn't break free of the collector's hold on her body.

Surprised by Kagome's resistance, she said, "No, don't fight." Kikyo scowled angrily then yelled in frustration, "Give me your soul, bitch!" when she finished, there was a burst of white light that shot up into the sky and down onto Kikyo. Kikyo staggered for a second, but reclaimed composure and stood over the now soulless Kagome in triumph.

"I win; now that your gone, maybe I'll take InuYasha for myself." But as she said this, there was a sharp pain throughout her body and Kikyo fell to her knees. "No, this is impossible. She's calling her soul back!" Kikyo thought frantically.

After a minute of struggling, there was once again, a burst of white light, but this time it cascaded down into Kagome's body, who sat up shakily. The soul collectors had disappeared, and she was free from their grip, but she was unable to get up due to her exhaustion. She looked over at Kikyo, who was now staring angrily at Kagome but was still unable to move and said, "My soul will never reside in a hell-dweller's body." And after saying this, fell over onto the ground unconscious. Kikyo followed soon Kagome in a faint soon afterwards, unable to do anything but stare madly at her reincarnation.

The black figure, having watched the whole bit, stared down at Kikyo. "She's unconscious and has no power over me. This is a perfect time to flee back to hell out her control of me forever." He thought happily, and doing just this, disappeared into thin air, finally free of Kikyo's grasp on his death.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

well, that was teh chapy!I liked this one, but i dont think I did it very well...Im not very good at doing battles...hope you enjoyed it anyway!well, see you all next chapy!


	10. 10 Waking Up

meowsa-of-DOOM:well, since the earlier chapy was updated after such a long wait, I decided to be nice and update twice in a row immediatly aftwer the other...well, not really...I had originally typed up the wrong chapter, so I had to go back and type up the real ch.9 so since this was already typed up, Im just updating it now.yup yup! so this is one of the circumstances that my mess up is a good thing!woO0t!well, onto the disclaimer!

Kagome:Im awake now, so Im happy to do so!meowsa-of-DOOM doesnt own InuYasha!whee!

meowsa-of-DOOM: suck up._-stares menocingly-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 9**

InuYasha ran through the forest outside Kaede's village, his nose sniffing intently for Kagome's sweet scent, but still not finding anything. It had been about an hour since he and his friends had went their separate ways to find Kagome. "She could be hurt, or worse, already be harmed by now!" he thought to himself, making him increase his speed and sharpen his senses even further now.

A small waft of something reached his nose, making him stop. "Finally, this is it; Kagome's scent! Hang on Kagome, I'm coming!" He said aloud, bounding off in the direction of her scent.

InuYasha could tell the scent was really strong now, so he must be getting close. Sure enough, he came out of the trees and noticed he was outside the cave where Midirko's(sp?) corpse lay, but more importantly, he saw Kagome lying on the ground unconscious.

He ran over and checked her over to find she wasn't injured and she was still breathing steadily. "Kagome! Kagome, come one, wake up!" InuYasha said pleadingly, shaking her slightly, but still not waking her. With a sigh, he gathered her in his lap. It was almost pitch black around him due to the small sliver of moon in the sky. Deciding to wait till morning to head back to the village, he kept watch for the night and in the morning, carrying Kagome on his back, he started back to the village.

When he got there, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were all waiting for him and were relieved to see he had found Kagome.

Two days past and Kagome remained unconscious, no matter how much her friends called out to her. "She must have used quite a bit of energy. Whatever happened it must have been eventful." Kaede said, coming into the hut to check up on Kagome. "Has she stirred yet?" she asked InuYasha, who had been by Kagome's side the entire time.

"No." InuYasha answered glumly, the same answer he'd give every time Kaede had asked.

"Worry not; she will awake soon." She replied hopefully before leaving the hut once again.

InuYasha looked down at Kagome's peaceful sleeping face. Suddenly he heard a small mumbling and he saw Kagome's eyes flutter open. "Kagome! Are you okay? What happened?" he blurted out.

Kagome smiled sweetly, but didn't respond. "Kagome, what's wrong?" InuYasha asked, confused by her silence.

Kagome continued to smile sweetly, then finally said quietly, "Inu…Yasha…I love…you." She smiled again, then closed her eyes. He was worried for a moment, but seeing her chest rising calmly once again, he knew she was fine.

He got up and left the hut for the first time in two days. "Hey, hag! She woke up; she's sleeping now." He said to Kaede before leaping into a tree to get some sleep.

About an hour later, he woke to the sound of voices coming from the hut. He jumped down from the tree and walked over curiously. Just outside the doorway but out of vision, he listened, "Lady Kagome, it is very relieving to see you awake. You had us worried." said a voice, who InuYasha guessed to be Miroku.

"So Kagome's awake again. It looks like she's going to be fine." He said quietly and walked off back to his tree post while the voices in the hut continued on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

well, thats it.see?Iwoke her up...happy!well, you better be...punks.lol...no really...I love you all...my wonderful loyal readers are my very soul makers.thank you so much for reviewing my story!huggles for all!-_huggles-_lol.well, see you all next chapy! ; )


	11. 11 Do you still love me?

**Meowsa-of-DOOM:** hey all….Im sooooooo sorry I didn't update for like….a month! Ya…well, school started, and Ive actually been trying this year, so its harder to actually fit in time to update, so this was really late….but I will NOT let this happen again. If the time comes to over 2 weeks and I haven't updated, I will give it to a friend and tell them to type it up and update for me, for I am too irresponsible. T.T anyway…that's enough apologizing and crap…Im not good at it. On to the disclaimer.

**Kagome:** Sure! I couldn't be happier…this chapter is really long! yayz! Lol. Well, meowsa-of-DOOM doesn't own InuYasha….I do!mwahahaha!

**InuYasha:**O.O wow…I chose a pretty evil gal, didn't I?

**Meowsa-of-DOOM: **yes…yes, you did. Evil….oh so evil…you should leave her and come to me!

**Kagome: **What are you two talking about?! : (

**InuYasha:**eeps! Nothing…honey.

**Meowsa-of-DOOM:**talking about our evening plans together later on. YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?! –cracks knuckles-

**Kagome and InuYasha: **eeps…. Evil writer…evil writer…

**Meowsa-ofDOOM:**good…now onto the story!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 11

"Where's InuYasha?" Kagome asked after everyone had stopped talking. Everyone paused remembering that InuYasha had informed them of their relationship.

"Uh…I think he's outside somewhere." Sango said hesitantly.

"Well, of course he is. He certainly isn't in here, now is he?" Kagome said, giggling and getting up. "I'm going to go find him."

"Are you well enough to move?" Miroku asked and getting a simple nod a 'yep' before Kagome left the hut. Kagome looked around, and seeing no one, finally let her face drop from its smile. She had been smiling since she woke up, yet she didn't feel happy at all. She was more confused than anything, and she needed desperately to talk with InuYasha to sort out her confusion and worry.

She found him quickly, sleeping in a tree. She walked as quietly as she could up to the tree and climbed onto the first branch and made her way up to the branch across from him. Kagome watched him, his face looking so peaceful. Slowly, his eyes opened to see Kagome's big brown eyes staring into his. He jumped in alarm, and in doing so, fell out of the tree and hitting the ground hard on his butt. "Ow." He murmured, rubbing his sore ass.

"oh, sorry InuYasha. You okay?" Kagome called down to him.

"I'm fine. What the hell are you doing creeping up on me like that?" he asked, jumping back up to his spot in the tree.

"I…I wanted to ask you something." She answered, stuttering for a reason she didn't know.

"Okay; what is it?" his attention was now caught and he was curious.

"Um…when I had lost my memory, why didn't you ever remind me that we were together? At sometimes it seemed like you were going to tell me, but you didn't… InuYasha, do you not love me anymore?" she looked up from her lap and looked in his eyes, a tear falling down from her eye.

InuYasha stared wide eyed, not believing what he heard. "She remembers when she lost her memory?" he thought to himself. Finally, he spoke, "Kagome, I didn't think… I… Kagome, I'll always love you." He stammered, unsure of what to say. He pulled her into a tight hug. "I'll always love you, Kagome."

There was a slight hesitation, but finally he felt arms reach around him and hug him back. "Thank god. I'll always love you too." They stayed in each other's embrace and savoring the silence that they had.

Finally, they let go and walked back to the hut, where they were greeted by their friends. "So Kagome; are you going to tell us what happened after your odd disappearance?" Miroku asked, bringing up the question that had stood hauntingly in the room up until then.

"Oh…yes." Kagome said almost reluctantly, and then started telling them, "Well, the black man's possession over me brought me to Kikyo, but I fell unconscious immediately when I got there, so I don't know what happened then. After a minute or two, I woke to a terrible pain. Kikyo was trying to steal back my soul for herself and succeeded but I got it back and she and the black man were sent back to hell." She explained in a monotone voice, trying to make it sound uneventful, but not succeeding.

They all stared in astonishment, shocked my all that had happened. "Wow." Sango said quietly, unable to think of anything else to say.

"Damn, I wish I was there to see it! You pounded them into the ground!" InuYasha said excitedly, getting the looks of amusement from his friends, but he wasn't finished, "I mean, a wimp like you actually fighting?" he finished playfully.

"Well, a wimp like me can s- i- t you anytime I want to." Kagome answered, spelling out the command and sounding equally playful.

"So I guess you two really **are** together." Sango said happily.

"What?!" Kagome asked shocked.

"InuYasha informed us of your relationship when we were searching for you." Miroku said slyly.

"InuYasha! **You** were the one that was saying 'It's our business, why do we need to tell them?' and yet you're the one to tell them?!" Kagome said, turning to InuYasha.

"Sango said it would help find you!" InuYasha said protectively.

Kagome sighed, and then smiled. "Fine. Well, yes, we're together." Kagome said, finally answering Sango.

They all smiled but still held their wide shocked eyes. "So, are you going to have babies together?" Shippo asked, simply curious of what this conversation was meaning.

InuYasha and Kagome clapped their hands over their ears and Kagome screamed out, "Woah!" in surprise. Both of them sported bright red blushes across their face.

Sango and Miroku laughed heartily at their response to the question, but nor Kagome or InuYasha laughed, and Shippo sat confused. Finally, InuYasha and Kagome lowered their hands from their ears and sat embarrassed.

"So is that a yes or no?" Shippo asked confused. Immediately, both of their hands flew up to their ears again.

Sango and Miroku laughed again. "That's a 'maybe' but not right now." Sango said to Shippo. He seemed to understand the explanation and they all dropped the subject of children.

"Well, I have a question of my own." Miroku said.

InuYasha glared at him. "Better not be anything perverted."

"Of course not." Miroku said smiling. "I simply wanted to know if lady Kagome's living arrangements will be different."

"What do you mean by that?" Kagome asked.

"Well, will you be settling down in our time, or remain belonging to both worlds." Miroku asked again.

Kagome's face dropped. "I-I haven't decided." She replied in a sad tone.

InuYasha looked over at her protectively, but seeing she didn't want to talk about it at the moment, he let the subject drop.

After a little more talking, Kagome got up and left the hut, followed by InuYasha a moment later. He followed Kagome into the forest for a while until she stopped infront of a huge tree; Goshinboku.

"This is where it all started." She murmured, reaching up and stroking the bark where InuYasha had been bound for 50 years. "now time for some serious thinking." She said aloud and settled herself down, ready to think.

"Thinking topic number one; how am I going to live between worlds?" she thought to herself, then tried to think of every possible thing she could do in the situation, but never finding an idea she agreed with, she moved onto the next thinking topic. "Thinking topic number two; what was with the baby notions?! What did InuYasha really think about Shippo's question?"

InuYasha watched Kagome for another few minutes, watching her face screw up in frustration and when she would giggle at a particularly odd thought. He couldn't take it anymore, so he snuck up from behind her and hugged her from behind, earning a small squeak of surprise from her.

She looked up into InuYasha's amber eyes. "What'cha thinking about?" he asked.

"Nothing." She replied.

He noticed her reluctance and decided to drop it. Instead, he hugged her tighter and nuzzled his face into her hair, muttering, "M'kay.", before inhaling her deep intoxicating sweet scent. She tilted her head back, savoring the small kisses InuYasha was placing along her cheek and neck.

"InuYasha…" Kagome murmured, "I've found an answer to something I've been thinking about."

"And what's that?" he asked in between kisses.

"I've decided… I'm going to live in this world and leave my own world." She said calmly, but he could detect a hint of sadness in her voice.

He stopped what he was doing and looked at her. "Kagome… you don't have to. You can live like you are now, in both times." He said, surprised by her decision, but deep down celebrating her choice.

"No, I can't. I feel torn when I'm away from you." She reached over and held his hand. "Unless…you don't want me to live here with you." She finished, her eyes lowering in sadness.

"Kagome…" he paused to lift her hand and kiss it, "I couldn't be happier." He pulled her closer and kissed her passionately.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey all! well, that was the chapter! See ya soon…next chapy!(oh ya…and I hope you enjoyed my chapter too! )


	12. 12 With him Forever More

A/NThe current author is not updating the chapters, but she is writing them so please review, even though its been 3 freekin' months...I won't be surprised if you don't, so..Im sorry...I just felt guilty with an unfinished story on my profile and conscience.T.T

F A K E B R E A K L I N E F A K E B R E A K L I N E F A K E B R E A K L I N E

Chapter 12  
The day after Kagome's decision, her and InuYasha set out for her time to tell her family and friends. They hadn't told their friends in the fuedal era because she wanted it to be a surprise.  
InuYasha leapt out of the well, helping Kagome up too, and they both walked out of the wellhouse and into Kagome's home together.  
"Kagome, your home! Ah, hello InuYasha. So, did u have any adventures while you were gone? Has she remembered anything?" they were both welcomed by Kagome's mother and immediately questioned.  
"Hello, mama. I remember everything. There certainly is a tale behind that adventure! I'll tell you later. I'm going up to my room now, bye mama!" she replied hurriedly, then rushed up to her room with InuYasha trailing behind.  
"What was that all about?" InuYahsa asked when they got up to her room and closed the door.  
"I'm not going to tell her right now. I think I'm going to spend some time here to say goodbye to everyone. Is that okay?"  
"Why ask me? I don't care what you choose to do." He said, then realizing that it didn't come out right, he quickly added, "Wait, that's not what I meant to say!" but was interrupted by Kagome shouting, "SIT!" and him slamming into the floor.  
Kagome sat on her bed, arms crossed. Finally, the spell wore off and InuYasha hopped up from the floor. "Kagome, you know I didn't mean it like that." he said angrily.  
"Fine, whatever." She said gruffly, turning her back to him. "You little wench!" he yelled back.  
"She turned and pointed her finger at him angrily. After a second, her face fell and she looked frustrated. "You forgot what you were going to say, didn't you?" InuYasha asked.  
Kagome crossed her arms again and said, "Ya, hold up a second. I'll remember it sooner or later." She stood a second then sat on the floor pouting in defeat.  
"You're such an idiot." He answered to her childish behavior, but still smiled kindly at her.  
Eventually, they both had forgotten their quarrel. "Hey InuYasha, when are you leaving?" Kagome asked.  
"Leaving? Why would I leave?" he tilted his head in confusion, looking much more than a lovable puppy than he normally does.  
Kagome returned his look of confusion. "Because you always leave hen I stay here for a while."  
"Well, maybe I don't want to leave. You got a problem with that?"  
"No, not at all." She smiled, but not being able to hold in her happiness anymore, she squeeled, "Yay!" and hugged him.  
They next day, Kagome woke up early, having slept wonderfully in InuYasha's warm, protective arms. She snuck off the bed without waking him and got dressed into her school uniform. Just as she opened her door, an arm gripped her around her waist. "Where are you going?" InuYasha asked.  
Kagome leaned back against him and answered, " I want to go to school today."  
"What? Why? I thought you said you wanted to live in my time?" he asked worriedly, hoping she hadn't changed her mind.  
"Calm down! I just have to go to school to say goodbye to everyone. I'm not going to change my mind." she turned around and kissed him.  
"But what am I supposed to do until you get back?" he gave her a pitiful look, flashing his big golden eyes.  
Kagome felt a pang of guilt, but trudged on. She had to go to school today to say goodbye. "Weeell…. What do you normally do when I'm gone?"  
"Sulk." He said, adding to her pity.  
"You're such a puppy. Well, let's go get breakfast and maybe I'll think of something for you to do; okay?" she patted his playfully and tweaked his ears before turning and heading downstairs.  
"I'm not your puppy." He mumbled quietly.  
"Heel, Yasha!" she called out and InuYasha followed her downstairs into the kitchen.  
"Hello mama!" Kagome said heartily as she walking into the kitchen.  
"Good morning Kagome. InuYasha, your still here! How wonderful! I'll make you two some breakfast." She replied happily as usual, and started bustling about preparing food.  
"Yep, InuYasha 's going to stay with me while I'm here in this time for a few days." Kagome answered, getting up and starting to help with the cooking.  
"Great! What will InuYasha be doing while you're at school though?" Kagome's mother exclaimed, still happily.  
"We're thinking. " Kagome replied, flipping a pancake.  
Just then, Sota came running into the room screaming, "Mom, mom! I finally beat the level on Starblaster that I couldn't pass!"  
"Oh, Sota. Did you stay up all night? You look terrible! Go and get some sleep." Her mother scolded him.  
"Fine." He said, and turned around, but then spotted InuYasha sitting at the kitchen table. "InuYasha!" he yelled, surprised, but still very happy. Sota ran forward and tried to hug him, but was stopped by InuYasha putting his hand on his forward, keeping him back. Sota stopped trying to hug him and InuYasha put his hand down, while Sota stood in front of him bouncing happily.  
"InuYasha, I'm glad you're here! Guess what?! I just beat a really hard video game of mine! After breakfast, do you want to play video games with me?" Sota asked, still bouncing up and down, suddenly hyper.  
"Um…" InuYasha started but didn't finish, for he was interrupted my Kagome saying, "He'd love to."  
"What?!" InuYasha complained as soon as Sota left the room, skipping happily.  
"I found something for you to do while I'm at school. Entertain my brother!" she said, giggling.  
InuYasha crossed his arms angrily, but didn't complain. When the breakfast was done and eaten, most of it engulfed by InuYasha, Kagome got up and called InuYasha after her into the sitting room that no one ever used. "I'm going to school now. Don't kill my t.v. when you lose the video game this time, okay?"  
"Fine." He mumbled. She kissed him goodbye and grabbed her backpack. She walked out the door with InuYasha trailing behind, for he had decided to walk her to school.  
"Why are you following me? When I say goodbye, it means I'm not going to see you until later." Kagome said.  
"That's a stupid question. Don't I always walk you to this school thing?" he answered, when he placed the annoying hat on his head.  
Kagome thought for a moment, then said back, I guess your right… I've just never taken notice until now."  
The rest of the way they absentmindedly talked and when they got there, Kagome said goodbye again and headed into the building. As soon as she entered, her friends crowded her.  
"Wasn't that your boyfriend with you?" Yumi asked.  
"Eh… yes." Kagome answered unsurely. She thought to herself, "This is a perfect time to tell them good bye. Now… What am I going to say?!"  
"Is he two-timing you still?" another of her friends asked.  
"No, I'm sure he's going to stay with me now." She answered, pushing past them and walked to her locker.  
Yumi gasped and her friends crowded around her locker. "Does that mean your staying with him? Wouldn't it be soooo cute if you two got married?"  
"But what about Hojo? Are you just dumping him?" another friend butted in.  
Kagome took a deep breath. "It's now or never." The thought echoed in her head, then she turned to her friends and away from her locker. "Yes, me and my boyfriend are staying together, and we are getting married. I am also going to America wit him tomorrow. I came to school today to say goodbye to you all." She blurted out.  
Her friends stared at her for a while, then burst out laughing. Kagome gave them a puzzled look. "You're such a joker, Kagome!" they said to her.  
Kagome's mouth dropped open, surprised they didn't believe her. "I-I'm serious guys! I'm leaving tomorrow to live with my boyfriend in America!" she repeated, finally getting their attention.  
They stared again, this time each of them held a hint of horror in their faces. Finally, Yumi broke the silence. "But Kagome, you're still in school! You can't get married so young! And your boyfriend is so violent, he may become abusive! You can't do this, I won't let you!" she said frantically.  
"But Yumi, I assure you, he really is the love of my life! Age doesn't matter! I want to do this, and you should support me." Kagome answered, said that her friends reacted the way they did.  
"Kagome, don't do this. You really should finish school. I mean, this is all just a teenage folly!"  
"No, it isnt! I love him." She stated simply, and walked off to her first class.  
The rest of the day, her friends bugged her all during classes, always saying she was doing the wrong thing, and she should get rid of the thoughts in her head. At the end of the day, Kagome was far beyond being annoyed. The bell rang and she headed outside with her backpack and everything out of her locker. She turned and faced her friends, then said calmly, "I've heard what you think , and I haven't changed my mind. I'm leaving tomorrow morning, and I just wanted to say goodbye and I'll miss you all." After saying this, she turned and walked away, leaving her friends no chance to give comment.  
"I can't believe I just said goodbye." She thought to herself, feeling the her friends gaze sadly drilling into her back, but she didn't look back. Suddenly, something jumped out of a tree infront of her. "Hey, InuYasha!" she said happily, feeling the sadness lift from her shoulders. "Did you kill the t.v?"  
"No, I won that stupid video game." He said with a smug smirk on his face.  
"Good for you." She replied, slipping a hand under his hand and rubbing his ears congratulating. When they got to her house, Kagome's mom wasn't there, which the reason was explained in a note on the kitchen counter, saying she had gone grocery shopping. So they both made themselves some ramen and went up to Kagome's room.  
After Kagome finished her ramen, she grabbed a bag from her closet ad started filling it with things from the bathroom and all her dresser drawers. "What are you doing?" InuYasha asked in betweeen slirps of noodles.  
Kagome looked up from the shirt she was folding and answered, "I'm packing. A lifetime includes a lot of necessities, and I'm sure my backpack can't hold it all." She smiled at him and continued packing.  
He was about to ask what she was talking about when he remembered. She was going to live in his time. A wave of happiness swept over her him, like every other time he thought of her living with him forever. "Hey, Kagome?"  
She didn't look up from her work, but answered, "Hm?"  
"Thanks." He said, smiling.  
Kagome looked up from her work."For what?"  
"Loving me. Caring for me so much. You're the first person since my mother that actually loved me."  
She looked at him for a second, then her expression softened and she smiled back at him. "You're welcome."  
That night, they had agreed that they were leaving tomorrow for his world forever. Kagome thought she would be feeling sad, but as she slept, once again engulfed in InuYasha's warm embrace, she couldn't help but have the most pleasant dreams.  
"We're leaving tomorrow. I can't believe it. She really wants to spend the rest of her life with me." InuYasha thought happily, and pulled Kagome closer to him, then fell asleep, knowing the next day, she'd be with him forever more.

A/N hey,that was it.hope you enjoyed it,and I WILL be updating more often than very 3 months...PROMISE this time.T.T...IM SORRY!!!!"


	13. 13 The beginning of the End

A/N: hey!!! The normal writer is writing this!!WoO0t!!!! . I cant believe I'm actually typing this!!((I didn't type the last one…my friend did…she's sooooo awesome, so I'd like to mention her name if you'd like to check out some of her fanfics!! Her username is penginyasha .She's an awesome writer… ; ) ))ya…well, disclaimer!!! Now, Inu!!! 

Inuyasha: noooo!she's back!!!T.T wa….sniffmy freedom…my poor poor freedom…gone forver again…

Meowsa-of-DOOM: aaaw…that's soooo poetic! Lol….DISCLAIMER!!!NOOOOW!!!

Inuyasha: Feh…Im not listening to you.

Meowsa-of-DOOM: I'm sure you will. pulls out random remote

Inuyasha: twitch eh….meowsa-of-DOOM doesn't own any Inuyasha characters. No matter what she likes to make herself feel like she does….or threatens to make herself own them….twitch…whispers to audience she's cruel!!!!

Meowsa-of-DOOM: ehem….I'm sure you don't need to go any further than that. The readers don't need to know about your personal life outside this story.

InuYasha: yes they do…. Some may actually help me…..PLEASE?!

Meowsa-of-DOOM: what a poor poor dilussional character….anyway, enjoy the story!!!!

Inuyasha: HEEEELP M-cries are suddenly muffled

F A K E B R E A K L I N E F A K E B R E A K L I N E F A K E B R E A K L I N E F A K E B R E A K L I N E

Chapter 13 

Kagome woke up ion Inuyasha's embrace. She felt him stir and knew he was awake. "Inuyasha, you awake?" she asked anyway.

"Ya." He answered.

"Today's the day." She said happily.

"Hey InuYasha, can I ask you to do something for me?" she asked, unsure.

"Depends on what it is." Equally unsure.

"Can you go ahead and go to the Feudal Era without me? I need some time alone for a while, then I'll meet you there." She said, hoping he'd understand. She felt him tense up against her back and his arm wrapped around her waist tightened.

Finally, he sighed and answered, sounding beaten, "Fine, but you better not take too long wench!"

Kagome gave a sigh of relief and uttered almost to herself, "Thank you."

After a little more packing, Kagome was all set to live a life with Inuyasha forever, except for one thing; she had to tell her mother. She handed her bag to Inuyasha, who was going to take it with him to his time and wait for her there. She kissed him and he said, "Don't take too long." Before leaping out the window, not using the door for reasons she didn't know, and she watched him walk into the well house and leap down the well.

Kagome took a deep breath and headed down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen, where she found her mom already working on breakfast, although no one was usually awake by that time of the day. Kagome sat down at the table silently, still not catching the attention of her mother.

"Hey, mom." Kagome said after a minute of watching her flip omelets.

Her mom jumped and turned around to her daughter. "Oh, hello dear. You're up early. Do you or Inuyasha want anything to eat?"

"No, thank you. Inuyasha already left this morning. He's waiting for me over in her time." She said absently, although she really wasn't hungry right then. Her stomach was doing flips from her anxiety.

"Oh, okay. So, you're going back today?" her mother said, a hint of something Kagome had heard in her mother's voice lately; anger. "Why do you still go? You've told me the bad guy had been defeated. Honey, its dangerous, and you really should pay more attention to your school work. I'm concerned about your future." She continued.

Kagome stared in shock for a moment, but felt the urgency of saying what she needed to before her mom continued, she said quietly, "Mom, the reason I go back even when my help isn't needed anymore, I'm still wanted there. My friends and….. Inuyasha….. they need me."

"Kagome, I really would appreciate if you spend less of your time being 'needed' and more focusing on school." She answered coldly, still turned towards the stove and breakfast being cooked.

"Mom…. I need them too. I love them all…..especially Inuyasha." She said back, making her mother stiffen for a moment then turn to her.

She held a stern face as she said demandingly, "No."

"Wh-what? No?" Kagome repeated in confusion.

"I can see at your age it's just a joke. I'm forbidding you to go back to the Fuedal Era."

F A K E B R E A K L I N E F A K E B R E A K L I N E F A K E B R E A K L I N E F A K E B R E A K L I N E

**A/N:** wow….that was sooooo long!….not.XD sorry that was so short, and sorry for the drop-off cliff hanger thing at the end….I actually thought about making chapter 12 the last chapter of the story, but I wasn't sure to break it off there, or further into what I've written….the rest is gunna be a third story!!!! SQUEEEE!If anyone is interested, I think that one is…like…Im not sure of this yet, but I think its gunna be my favorite of my stories on fanfic so far!!!(mainly b/c of how it starts…its soooo sweeet!….yes, I already have most of it written…just not typed…hehe…) ya, well, this is a really long A/N so I'll end it now….see you next chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one!!!BYEZORZ!!


	14. 14 Leaving

**A/N:** meowsa-of-DOOM: hey all!!! I'd like to inform you, that this entire chapter was NOT edited! Ta DA!! lol...well, sorry if it bugs you for a few typo's and completly missing apostraphies(sp?), but ur gunna have to live with it this chapter, b/c Im too lazy to fix it! XDDD lol... I love being in power.. anyway...onto the disclaimer...

Inuyasha: no.-glares evilly-

meowsa-of-DOOM: yes.-glares back-

Inuyasha: no. -glares more evilly-

meowsa-of-DOOM: you cant beat me in a stare off...why try?!-still glaring evilly-

Inuyasha: because maybe I'll get lucky...-continues to glare-

meowsa-of-DOOM: you just admitted that Im gunna win... -glares harder-

Inuyasha: ...DAMMIT!!!!-closes eyes tightly in frustration-

meowsa-fo-DOOM: you blinked -smiles smuggly-

InuYasha: -realizes shes right-...DDDDAAAAAAMMMMMMMMIIIIIIITTTT!!!!!!

meowsa-of-DOOM: disclaimer, loser?

Inuyasha: ...she doesnt own any Inuyasha characters...although sometimes it seems like she does...o.O its creepy...O.o

**Chapter 14**

Kagome sat on her bed and stared out the window at the wellhouse. She had been forbidden to go back ever again, and to make sure Inuyasha didnt come to her time, her mother had hired an ancient spell worker to proffesionally seal the well of demon's ability to pass through. The tears of sorrow still ran down Kagome's face, but the tears held more than sadness; they held hatred. "How could mama do this to me?" she asked herself over and over again.

Just then, there was a knock on the door and in walked her little brother Sota. "Hey, Sis. What's wrong?" he asked cluelessly.

Kagome sniffed and wiped her eyes, but was unable to hold back her tears, and so she flung herself back onto the bed, sprawled out and crying into her pillow. "Sis?" he asked worriedly.

Sota stood in the doorway, staring at his weeping sister, then decided to leave her alone for awhile. He turned to leave, but stopped when he heard Kagome mutter between hiccups, "She wont let me go back!" after saying this, she burst out into tears again with a wail, and burried her face in her pillow farther.

His eyes widened and he came over and sat on her bed. "Who wont let you go where?"

"M-Mom! Through the well!" Kagome choked out.

"She wouldnt do that... would she? She thinks Inuyasha is great! E-Everybody does. Mama wouldnt do that..." Sota mumbled to himself, trying desperatly to convince himself that his mother wasnt guilty of such a thing. He then got up and left the room, still unable to believe her.

Her mother tried many times to console Kagome and try to make her eat, but everytime she left more angry than she had gone in, simply leaving the food there uneaten. Eventually, Kagome's mother burst into the room. "Kagome, Im not putting up with you anymore. Before you leave us alone, I'd like to let you know why I dont apporve of your actions at all."

"Mother... leave?" she asked cnfused, and looked up with hope, thinking she might be let to go to back to the Fuedal Era.

"Yes. Leave! I cannot apporve of what youve done with yourself. The dumb and stupid ideas and actions youve got through with of late... I dont even think of you as **my** daughter anymore. **My** daughter would never had thrown her life away to some reckless dating fettish. I cant let someone like you continue to say they are **my** daughter."

"I..." Kagome stammered in shock, but then got up off her bed and walked out of her bedroom door. "Fine. I see you couldnt possibly be **my** mother. **My** mother loved me, and cared about my thoughts on the matter. You arent capable of either of those, I see now. I only regret leaving my still true little brother in the care of someone so heartless." she yelled as she slammed the front door to her house for the last time.

As she walked away, not sure where to, she heard Sota come out behind her and run to her. She turned around in time for Sota to slam into her, hugging her tightly, and sobbing into her shirt. "Dont go, Kagome. I'd miss you."

Kagome felt a pain in her heart, and held him tightly in return. Finally, feeling the tears fall from losing her family. "Sota, I have to. Moth-... no, **she **doesnt want me anymore. I cant live there anymore. I'm sorry. I'll miss you too."

"where will you go?" Sota whined into her shirt.

"I..." she started, ready to admit she had no idea, but decided not to worry him, "I'll be fine. Dont worry." she said, kissing the top of his head.

"I..." he began, ready to object, but sighed, and looked up at her, "I'll be here for you if you ever come back." more tears flowing down his face, and he buried his face in her stomach. She was about to let go of him, when she heard him whisper something into her stomach, sounding something like, "Uncle Sota will be waiting."

She felt confused, thinking she most likely heard himwrong. He let go and walked back to the house, crying and waving like she was going off to school, and she'd be back soon.

Kagome then turned around and walked off, not sure where to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:** well, there we go! Thats the chapter... ya, Kagome's mom was WAAAAAAAY oc...but I couldnt help it... I never liked her...she was always too happy...creepy happy people!!!XP well...anyway, hope you enjoyed it, b/c thats the second to last chapter in this story!!!(of course, there will be a sequel to this one, that ur prob not gunna wanna miss...)well, see you next chapter!...SOON, PROMISE!!!


	15. 15 Unknown Helping Hand

Hey, fans...if there is any left...I'm so sorry I havent uploaded a chapter for three months...after that long **I** certainly wouldnt still be a fan...Im so sorry -bows over and over- I am a lowly author simply trying to please you with my miniscule existence and the scripts that follows my accursed and unworthy life...but if you would please, have mercy upon me and read my story...at least finish it finally, you dont even have to read the sequel coming after this story, just finish this story for mow, and I would be forever in your debt...

Inuyasha: wow...you must have really screwed up to have to grovel like **this**. -laughs at meowsa-of-DOOM-

meowsa-of-DOOM: yes...I **did** screw up...but not to you, so I dont have to grovel to you. So get'ta disclaimin', PUNK!

Inuyasha: ha! treat me like this and your fans will hate you even more.

meowsa-of-DOOM: ...they're gunna hate me anyway after they finish this chapter...either that or love me...i think its gunna be the same for you...

Inuyasha: oh?me too? why???

meowsa-of-DOOM: oooh...nuthin...ur just put completly out of the story for a while...and even if u dont show up in the story, ur still in a wierd predicament!!! haha!...Im so evil : )

Inuyasha:...I noticed the last part...u've **always**been evil... -.- Its gettin kinda old.

meowsa-of-DOOM: weeeelll...NOBODY ASKED YOU!!! Im tellin' you...disclaimer, now!...or the story will take a bad turn... : )

Inuyasha: ...-sigh- she thankfully does not technically own any Inuyasha characters... and yet her evilness still grips me tightly. T.T

meowsa-of-DOOM: good boy...oh, and you know me! the story will **always** take a bad turn if possible, whether you do something or not, baka!mwahahhaha!

Inuyasha: ... T.T

**

* * *

****Chapter 15**

Kagome woke up with the feeling of cold down to the bone, causing her to endlessly shiver. She was laying underneath a tree in the middle of a forest just outside of the town she used to belong to before her home was taken away from her and she was left with nothing but the clothes on her back. The dew the night had left on the ground blanketed her entire being inside and out, making her long for her warm bed and a hot meal. But she hadn't had either of these things for a week now, and she certainly wasn't going to get them now.

All week she had been trying to find somewhere to stay, and somewhere to work to pay for the place she'd be staying at, but all the places she went were always suspicious of her and questioned her why she was alone at her age. All the jobs she asked for were refused because they always said, "Teenagers under 18 need written permission to work here." "One year difference! So close." she'd scream in her head angrily. She was 17 now. If only she was 18, this independence would be so much easier.

Kagome sighed and drew her knees to her chest. "If only I had thought of bringing some blankets before I left my home. That is, my **old** home. Not anymore. This is my new home. The woods. Yep, nice and homey. All to myself." She thought to herself sarcastically.

Suddenly, she heard a twig crack behind her, and she turned quickly. There walking out behind a tree was a man, no older than 20, carrying a pack on his bag. Before Kagome could hide from him, he looked over and saw her. He walked over slowly and stopped a few feet away from where she was sitting. He crouched down and looked into her face.

"Hello, miss. What are you doing out here alone?" he asked with a calm quiet voice that Kagome couldn't help but relax to. He had a clean shaven face and bright blue eyes. His hair was coal black and stopped just beyond his ears. All in all, he was purely gorgeous.

"I…. I'm camping." She lied, not sure if she should trust him completely. "My dad is near, so don't try anything." She said warningly, and wiped off the helpless look on her face that matched the rest of her appearance.

"Yes, of course, madam. I merely wish to sit with you for a moment, if it would be alright wit h you." He sounded so kind and truthful, she couldn't help but nod, giving him permission to sit if he wished.

"Thank you." He said, and sat down on his pack across from her. He then looked around him as if there was something different from this area of trees than the one he was just walking through. "Lovely home you've got yourself." He sighed happily.

She was taken aback for a moment, but she continued to go with the lie she had started. "I told you, I'm camp-"

"Yes, well, long camping trip ahead of you." He said, interrupting her but still sounding kind. "My name is Akamaru. And you are?" he held out his hand in greeting and reluctantly Kagome took it and shook his hand.

Not seeing any threat in only giving out her first name, she stated her name, "Kagome."

"Kagome, huh? Beautiful name, Kagome; beautiful girl too. Rough place for beauty to be in, isn't it?" he tilted his head and smiled slightly.

"I suppose." She replied and looked at the ground uncomfortably. The warmth he showed towards her for no reason confused her.

"Hm. You look cold. Would you like a blanket? You can keep it if you would like." He said, pulling a plain blue blanket from his pack and handing it to her.

Kagome looked down at the blanket in her lap and looked up at him. She was speechless for a moment, then finally she grasped it and wrapped it around her and choked out, "Thank you." She wasn't sure why, but a tear now found its way down her face.

"Dear Kagome, you are welcome. Please, make me a promise, Kagome?" he said hopefully, his tone as if he was talking to a long lost friend.

Kagome, now all her suspicions of Akamaru gone, nodded tiredly.

"Promise me that when your child is born months from now, please wrap him or her in this blanket." He smiled broadly, and got to his feet slowly.

Kagome was shocked at such a promise, and wondered what he was talking about. "My child?" she asked confusedly.

"Yes, you're child. When a woman is with child, she glows with beauty beyond any beauty of an unpregnant woman; and I must say, you being pregnant is the only way I can think of a reason of you're such blinding beauty." He explained and continued to smile happily, only now his face showed a hint of sadness.

She was still shocked at such news, but she managed to look him in the eye and smile while saying, "I promise."

"Then I must thank **you**." He replied happily, picking up his pack and before turning around, he fished something from his bag and set it down on the ground. This ended their meeting, because he then walked away into the trees, never meeting Kagome again.

Kagome watched him leave until she couldn't see him anymore, then she turned her attention to the package he had left on the ground. She picked it up and looked at it. It was several tubs of food. Once again, she felt a wave of gratitude flow over her as she opened it and tore off a piece of bread.

After she had eaten a bit of the food he gave her, she leaned against the tree again and began to think. "So I'm pregnant. With Inuyasha's child, no doubt. So my child will most probably be a half demon." At thinking this, she couldn't help but smile happily. "I hope my child has ears like Inuyasha's. That'd be so cute!" "A half demon… wait, that's why my priestess powers are dormant! If they weren't they might harm the child. That's why I can't get through the well. So… I **should** be able to go back through the well when the baby is born." She said happily to herself. "I wonder what Inuyasha'll think. He's a father; and I'm a mother." This brought up her memories of her mother. She felt a sudden anger surge through her. "She must have known somehow. That's probably what she was talking about when she said that she didn't approve of our relationship. And…. Oh! Sota knew too. Mother must have told him! That's why when we were saying good bye to eachother, he said, 'Uncle Sota will always be here'.

Tears fell down her face. "Oh, Sota. If only I didn't have to leave. You always cared for me so well. You are always the best little brother ever."

"My child… will have the best life I can give him or her… no, that I can give **him**. It'll be a boy, I'm sure of it." She said happily, and wiped the tears from her face. "Only about 8 more months, my little baby."

* * *

hey, all. Im not really sure if this will make you all happy, sad, crying happy, crying sad, mad, angry, disasterous to my well being, and or any other emotion that may drive you to kill me, or to love me. ...buuuuut, I **do** know that after reading that, ur probably wondering who the Akamaru guy was...well, hes a stranger and will prob not appear again...so get over him! I know I had to force my self to...T.T...now its ur time! seperation anxiety, sheesh!! well, if u wanna keep reading on to know how it actually ends, then read my sequel that's gunna come out soon.(not sure what its gunna be called yet) If you dont want to know how **technically** ends, and just figure this as a good enough happy ending for you, then fine! thanks for reading, please review if u can, and see those who reads my new story, later: )


End file.
